Barrie Flyers (1966-1979)
-1994 | arena = Barrie Arena | colours = Orange & White | coach = Harry Pidhirny, Darryl Sly, Ray Gariepy | name1 = Barrie Flyers | dates1 = 1966-1983 | name2 = Barrie Broncos | dates2 = 1983-1984 | |}} The Barrie Flyers were an ice hockey team from Barrie, Ontario that competed in the OHA Senior A Hockey League from 1966 to 1979 and in the Major Intermediate A Hockey League from 1979 to 1983. They are not to be confused with a junior club of the same name which played in the Ontario Hockey Association from 1945 to 1960. History The Flyers won the 1974 Allan Cup as Canadian Senior A champions, beating the Cranbrook Royals 4-2 in the playdown final, and were national finalists in 1972, 1975 and 1976. They moved to the Major Intermediate A Hockey League in 1979 and played there until the league folded in 1983. Barrie returned to Senior A in 1983 as the "Broncos." 1972 Allan Cup Barrie won its first OHA Senior A championship and travelled to Spokane, Washington to face the Spokane Jets in the Allan Cup final playdown series. Spokane won the best-of-seven series 4-2. :Game 1 - Barrie 0 at Spokane 3 :Game 2 - Barrie 3 at Spokane 8 :Game 3 - Barrie 4 at Spokane 2 :Game 4 - Barrie 4 at Spokane 1 :Game 5 - Barrie 3 at Spokane 7 :Game 6 - Barrie 3 at Spokane 6 1974 Allan Cup Barrie recaptured the OHA Senior A championship and advanced to meet the Cranbrook Royals in the Allan Cup final playdown series. All games were played in Cranbrook, British Columbia. Barrie defeated the Royals 4-2 in the best-of-seven series. :Game 1 - Barrie 4 vs Cranbrook 1 :Game 2 - Barrie 2 vs Cranbrook 4 :Game 3 - Barrie 5 vs Cranbrook 9 :Game 4 - Barrie 5 vs Cranbrook 4 (double OT) :Game 5 - Barrie 4 vs Cranbrook 3 :Game 6 - Barrie 4 vs Cranbrook 1 1975 Allan Cup Barrie won its third OHA Senior A title in four years and met the Thunder Bay Twins in the Allan Cup final. The first three games in the best-of-seven series were played in Barrie and the remaining games were staged in Thunder Bay, Ontario. The Twins won the series 4-2. :Game 1 - Barrie 8 vs Thunder Bay 5 :Game 2 - Barrie 2 vs Thunder Bay 7 :Game 3 - Barrie 7 vs Thunder Bay 4 :Game 4 - Barrie 2 at Thunder Bay 8 :Game 5 - Barrie 2 at Thunder Bay 5 :Game 6 - Barrie 4 at Thunder Bay 8 1976 Allan Cup Barrie made its fourth and final trip to the Allan Cup final after winning its third straight OHA Senior A championship and fourth in five years. Once again the Flyers travelled to Spokane, where their opponents were now also known as the Flyers. Spokane swept Barrie 4-0 in the best-of-seven series. :Game 1 - Barrie 4 at Spokane 9 :Game 2 - Barrie 1 at Spokane 4 :Game 3 - Barrie 4 at Spokane 7 :Game 4 - Barrie 2 at Spokane 8 Season-by-Season results Notable alumni *Darryl Sly Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Ontario Hockey Association Category:Defunct Teams